peteparkerfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Force Vol 3 26
(Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Adi Granov | CoverArtist2 = David Finch | CoverArtist3 = Matt Banning | CoverArtist4 = Peter Steigerwald | CoverArtist5 = John Cassaday | CoverArtist6 = Laura Martin | Editor1_1 = Jeanine Schaefer | Writer1_1 = Craig Kyle | Writer1_2 = Christopher Yost | Penciler1_1 = Mike Choi | Inker1_1 = | Colourist1_1 = Sonia Oback | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Quotation = Huhh...wuh...worth it... I...I believe in you. | Speaker = Nightcrawler's last words to Hope | StoryTitle1 = Second Coming (Chapter Five) | Synopsis1 = Bastion is keeping an eye on every mutant on Earth. As Stephen Lang is updating him on Cable's movements, he doesn't get a response from the android, but it says that transportation is required. Meanwhile, Karma is still reeling in pain from her encounter with Cameron Hodge. Meanwhile, Cannonball is informing Cyclops about Bastion's mysterious towers before their transmissions are cut. Meanwhile, Wolverine's team is dealing with a squad of MRD, in an attempt to throw Bastion off Hope's scent. At the moment, Nightcrawler, Hope and Rogue have arrived in Las Vegas, when they are ambushed by Bastion, now bearing the appearance of an angel. He shoots Nightcrawler in the side to prevent him from extracting Hope, before Rogue hits him with every mutant power at her disposal. Once Rogue is knocked back, Bastion advances on Hope, declaring that she will die before she destroys the world. As he reaches for her, Nightcrawler teleports in between, as the arm punches through him. With all his strength and religious faith, he is able to teleport Hope to Utopia. With his last breath, he tells Hope that he believes in her before expiring. As soon as Wolverine's team returns, the X-Men are in mourning. Back in Vegas, Bastion has repaired himself and as his minions find him, he states that Hope's escape is inconsequential, before ordering them to proceed with their secondary plan. | Solicit = SECOND COMING, CHAPTER FIVE As the X-Men make their desperate attempt to get Hope to Utopia, the battle will cost them one of their own. Nothing will ever be the same. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** ** ** Magneto (Erik Lensherr) ** Iceman (Robert Drake) ** Pixie (Megan Gwynn) ** Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) ** Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock) ** ** Rogue ("Anna Marie") ** Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) ** Prodigy (David Alleyne) ** Surge (Noriko Ashida) ** New Mutants *** Cannonball (Samuel Guthrie) *** Cypher (Douglas Ramsey) *** Karma (Xi'an Coy Manh) *** Sunspot (Roberto da Costa) *** Magma (Amara Aquilla) *** *** Warlock * Dr. Nemesis (James Bradley) * Villains: * * * * The Right * Purifiers Other Characters: * Multiple Man (James Madrox) * Butterfly (Layla Miller) Locations: * Utopia (X-Men Base) * Omaha * New York City * San Francisco * Indianapolis * Kansas City * Washington, D.C. * Las Vegas Items: * Cyclops' Visor Vehicles: * X-Men Blackbird | Notes = * Continued from events seen in and continues in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=14745 }}